


用魔法打败魔法

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 李知勋的怒火被彻底点燃了。
Kudos: 9





	用魔法打败魔法

**Author's Note:**

> 就是pwp 猫妖  
谢谢全圆佑的膀子

用魔法打败魔法  
  
李知勋刚从传送门里出来就被一个手按住了头。他激烈地挣扎了起来，还伸出爪子试图去拍那只手，全圆佑在他头顶说：“唉……知勋真是喂不熟的小猫。”  
  
李知勋噗地一下变成了人：“你他妈说谁呢？”  
  
全圆佑还蹲着，因此抬头看他：“说你啊。”  
  
李知勋说：“我三天之内杀了你。”  
  
全圆佑无所谓地耸了耸肩。李知勋盯着他露在背心外面的两条手臂看了看：“你最近举铁去了？”  
  
全圆佑叹口气：“不是最近啦。”  
  
李知勋环视一圈四周：“我几天没来了？”  
  
全圆佑冲他抬抬自己的手臂：“你可以猜猜看嘛。”  
  
“猜你妈个鬼。”  
  
全圆佑又长叹一口气，像是要把肺里的空气都压出去，向后倒在床上：“门在那里，你自己走吧。”  
  
李知勋敏感地转头：“生气啦？”  
  
全圆佑拖长声音说：“哪里敢和你生气啊。”  
  
李知勋在房间里左看看右看看，全圆佑很有礼貌地说：“先生，我要打游戏了，麻烦你别挡着我的屏幕。”  
  
李知勋起了逆反心理，像只猫一样——不能这么说，他本来就是猫，总之他在保持着人形的情况下，以猫的姿势端正地坐在了电视前面。这个角度能让他清楚地看到全圆佑恹恹的表情。虽然身体肉眼可见地壮实了很多，但全圆佑的脸和两条腿还保持着他们初见的清瘦到有点吓人的样子。今天是休息日，他没刮胡子，青色的胡茬和细长的眼睛让全圆佑什么表情也不做就有种冷冷的厌倦气息。他摆着一张冷脸让游戏机连接上电视，李知勋竖了竖现在并不存在的耳朵，比人类灵敏的五官让他能意识到后面的屏幕已经开始变色，说明全圆佑开始玩游戏了。他有点疑惑，但还是没有移动。全圆佑也没再开口，只是不断地操作着手柄。李知勋渐渐焦躁起来，他不懂为什么全圆佑还没发火，甚至自己也有点生气起来。他想回头去看屏幕，又觉得这里回头就输了。  
  
全圆佑看着电视机前陷入情绪的小猫，心里暗暗觉得好笑。他打开的是很久以前买的avg，就算李知勋不挪开也最多只是看不清立绘，剧本部分看得一清二楚。他假装专心致志地打游戏，还故意多按几下手柄，装出操作很激烈的样子，实际上只不过是在几个选项之间来回打转而已。他不时瞥一眼李知勋，其实并没有什么必要，因为那种焦躁已经开始蔓延开来，蔓延到了几米外他的床上。  
  
“圆佑君——”  
  
游戏的女主突然说话了，李知勋极端敏感地从电视机前跳开，甚至连尾巴都为了保持落地的平衡而跳了出来。全圆佑忍不住笑了出来，而屏幕里的女主角还在继续cg的语音：“今天中午也一起吃饭吗？”  
  
李知勋的怒火被彻底点燃了。他恶狠狠地跳到了床上，骑在半躺着的全圆佑身上，居高临下地看着他。全圆佑慢悠悠地把手柄放到一边，两只手自然而然地放到了李知勋的腰上。李知勋僵了一下，这个动作当然逃不过全圆佑的感官，他小幅度地移动着十指，手掌牢固地把着腰肢：“怎么想到来找我了？”  
  
李知勋说：“你能不能不要装不知道？”  
  
全圆佑眨眨眼睛：“我很笨嘛。”  
  
李知勋气得用指甲去挠他，快碰到那张脸了又舍不得，改为一记一指禅，顶着全圆佑的颧骨使劲。全圆佑被他按得又酸又麻，手上也不自觉加了力气，手指收紧，变成握着他的腰。李知勋倒吸一口冷气，身体不由自主地往后仰。全圆佑蹭着床单稍微坐起来一些，用鼻尖去蹭他的喉结：“哦……我看看日历哦，是不是发情期？”  
  
“明知故问！”  
  
“是哪位在下面玩得没了日子啊？”  
  
李知勋没想到全圆佑是认真地在提这件事，有点委屈：“可是我本来就是妖怪啊……”  
  
全圆佑教育他：“我就不是了吗？”  
  
“你原来是啊？”  
  
“……”  
  
“总之，”全圆佑咳嗽了一声，“我理解你不太喜欢这边的世界，但是李知勋先生，我们到底还是在工作，你知不知道因为你旷工三末日我差点被胜澈哥给端掉啊？”  
  
“我看是你得罪了净汉哥。”李知勋一针见血地指出。  
  
全圆佑心想这种无用的信息倒是很懂。  
  
“你听明白了？”他没有正面回应李知勋的话，转而去捏李知勋蹭在他大腿上的屁股。李知勋哼哼着把自己往他手里送，全圆佑知道现在不是做精神动员的时候了，闭嘴不言。他的手伸进李知勋宽松的卫衣，沿着脊椎的凹陷一节节用力往下摸，摸到尾骨的时候李知勋已经抖得不成样子了，裤裆也鼓起一团，热热地抵着他。  
  
全圆佑说：“把尾巴弄出来，好不好，嗯？”  
  
李知勋喘了两声，全圆佑手指抵着的地方就钻出一条长长的尾巴。李知勋说：“你不准摸太狠！”  
  
全圆佑心想，晚了。  
  
他捏着尾巴根部揉搓了两下，另一只手抓过另一端，让上面的茸毛轻轻地扫过李知勋的后腰和屁股。李知勋已经开始自慰，抓着全圆佑的肩膀手伸进裤子里抚慰前面的性器。全圆佑趁他玩自己玩得爽的时候狠狠地掐了一下尾巴的根部，李知勋被他掐出一声惊叫，弓起身体，头靠在他胸口。全圆佑身上一凉，低头看发现李知勋被弄射了，白色的精液挂在他们两个的衣服上。  
  
“哇塞，”他由衷地赞叹，“爽到这个地步？”  
  
李知勋叽里咕噜地说了一堆狠话，无奈声音还在发着抖，一点威慑力都没有。  
  
全圆佑扶着他的腰把他抬起来一些，手指碰了碰已经有点湿润的穴口。李知勋高潮的余韵刚刚过去，现在有点懒洋洋的。全圆佑把指尖塞进去，李知勋轻哼了一声，表情没什么改变。每次扩张的时候都很和平，甚至还能聊会儿天。  
  
全圆佑说：“你这次下去是干吗？”  
  
李知勋搂着他的脖子，腰塌着，屁股高高翘起：“嗯……说来话长。”  
  
“说来话长就不说啦？”  
  
“啊——你慢点，你这样我怎么说。”  
  
全圆佑说：“好，我慢点。”说着手指开始在他体内打转。李知勋抱着他的手臂收紧了，连带着穴道也夹紧了。  
  
李知勋絮絮叨叨地跟他讲这次下去的工作内容，其实全圆佑没太懂，因为还断断续续的，夹杂着他骂人的话——骂全圆佑太快，或者骂“其他那些弱智”，以及一些突然的呻吟和喘息。  
  
“你……你他妈的，到底干不干了？”  
  
全圆佑用三根手指一起对着敏感点又按又挤，嘴上还说：“你不是没说完吗？”  
  
李知勋勉强撑到全部说完，精神都快崩溃了。全圆佑还要做总结：“简单来说就是，你们族群内部要搞分裂，你去当双面间谍？”  
  
“对对对，你快点——”  
  
后半句话被噎回去了，抽插来得猛烈迅疾，李知勋理智轰隆一声崩塌，那一口没来得及换上的气被顶成了长长的泣音。他紧紧抓着全圆佑的肩膀，又反应过来指甲可能会伤到他，改为用小臂搭着。全圆佑一边插他一边还要摸他的尾巴，沿着根部向上，逆着毛流一下一下用力地摸。李知勋抖得小腿都要抽筋，还没来得及喊“慢一点”就又被弄射了，全圆佑好像完全没注意到一样地没有放缓速度，精液被他顶得一股股从马眼冒出来，滴滴答答地流下去，涂在两个人身上。他受不了地往后仰头，全圆佑却突然停下了。李知勋喘了口气，没等他破口大骂全圆佑把他翻了个面，改成从后面又一次插进去。李知勋被他顶得趴在床上，腰使不上力气，刚高潮过的性器擦着床单。眼角麻麻的，李知勋抓着床单有点恨铁不成钢地想，他又被操哭了。  
  
“知勋。”全圆佑整个人伏在他身上，凑在他耳朵边说话。李知勋想偏过头躲开，真的太过头了，耳朵本来就是敏感带，全圆佑这个姿势又进得更深，他已经不行了，然而全圆佑强硬地抓着他，湿乎乎地对着他耳朵说：“知勋，我们知勋抬头看看吧？”  
  
李知勋恍恍惚惚地抬头，看见电视屏幕上那张女主角的cg。游戏用了最新的技术，可以让立绘自动追寻手柄的位置，而刚刚全圆佑悄悄把手柄放在了李知勋身边，因而现在那双清澈透明的眼睛正直直地看着他。李知勋闭上眼睛摇头：“我不——我不要，全圆佑你他妈的……啊，混，混蛋——”  
  
他想把头埋在手臂里装鸵鸟，全圆佑却伸过来，强硬地扶着他的下巴强迫他抬头。李知勋呼吸不畅，艰难地睁开眼睛，虽然不是真人，但被看着的羞耻感强烈地冲刷着神经。他的性器又一次抖索地吐着水，沾湿了一小片床单。  
  
“全圆佑——全圆佑——”  
  
李知勋真的在求救了，有点丢脸，但第三次高潮的那一刻他真的觉得自己快死了。全圆佑从后面抱着他，像兽类交媾一样紧紧压着他，操开他因为高潮缩紧的穴道，在李知勋终于崩溃到大哭的时候射在了他里面。全圆佑没有马上拔出去，李知勋不受控制地发抖，好像那种快感还在持续，会持续到永远。他呜咽着往后缩，全圆佑一边安慰他一边亲他的脸颊，直到他平静下来。  
  



End file.
